gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II
The MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II ("Psyco Gundam Mk-II") is a transformable mobile weapon that appears in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and sequel Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It was originally piloted by Rosamia Badam, who was later replaced by the young clone of Elpeo Puru, Puru Two. Technological and Combat Characteristics An improved development over the original MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, the Titans' MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II was very similar to its predecessor, equipped with a psycommu and psycho-control chair to allow its Newtype or genetically-engineered "cyber Newtype" pilot to control this massive mobile weapon system with mere thoughts. Though as the MRX-009's descendant, the MRX-010 has considerably more advanced technology, specifically in the area of energy efficiency as the MRX-010 mounts a greater number of weapons that have greater power ratings, despite having a fusion reactor that only produces little over half of what the MRX-009's was capable of. Like the original, the Psyco Gundam Mark II could also transform into a "mobile fortress" mode equipped with a Minovsky craft system for atmospheric flight, although its firepower was much more deadly than the MRX-009's. Though armed with the same 3-barreled scattering mega particle gun in its chest and beam gun fingers, the Psyco Gundam Mark II also mounted 20 smaller beam guns all over its body, giving it firepower capable of attacking targets in all directions. Its forearms also mounted large-bladed beam swords, and could be detached and directed at targets via a cable connection and through the control of the Psyco Gundam Mark II's psycommu system, giving the unit an all-range attack capability quite similar to that of the Principality of Zeon's MSN-02 Zeong. The Psyco Gundam Mark II also carried a set of "reflector bits," which were unarmed but used to redirect its own beam weapons fire to targets that are out-of-sight, or to deflect incoming enemy beam weapons fire. Another feature carried over from previous Newtype-use Zeon mobile weapons was its detachable head, which - in a fashion similar to the MSN-02 Zeong - could be flown and operated independently in the case of jettison or destruction of the Psyco Gundam Mark II's main body. Armaments ;*Mega Beam Gun :The Psyco Gundam Mark II is outfitted with 20 mega beam guns mounted on various parts of its body that draw energy from the mobile weapon's fusion reactor and have a power rating of 6.3 MW each. There are 3 guns mounted in each shoulder, 4 mounted in each leg, 2 mounted in each hip armor, 1 mounted in the front waist armor pieces. ;*Mega Scattering Gun :The main weapons carried over from the MRX-009 are the three mega scattering guns mounted on the torso of the MRX-010. These mega scattering guns feature improved technology and have power ratings of 10.7 MW each. ;*Wire-Guided Psycommu Beam Sword :The MRX-010's forearms mount large-bladed beam swords, which can be detached and directed at targets via a cable connection and through the control of the Psyco Gundam Mark II's psycommu system, allowing an all-range melee attack. Power rating of 1.7 each. ;*Beam Gun :The fingers of the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II each contain a beam emitter, turning each one into a beam gun for a total of 10. ;*2-Barrel Mega Beam Gun :Aside from the 20 single barrel mega beam guns scattered across the MRX-010's body, there is an additional 2-barrel mega beam gun mounted in the mobile weapon's head unit. ;*Reflector Bits :The Psyco Gundam Mark II is capable of carrying a number of special reflector type bits on its backpack unit. Unlike the bits developed by Zeon these were not equipped with a beam emitter. Instead they were used to redirect Psyco Gundam Mark II's beam to create all range attacks, or they can be used defensively to redirect enemy fire. Special Equipment Detachable Head The MRX-010's cockpit is located within the unit's head, much like Zeon's old Zeong mobile weapon. Similarly the head could detach and be operated independently of the body to be used as an escape pod. History Despite the defeat of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam the Murasame Research Institute continued its research and created the even more powerful MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II. Piloted by the powerful cyber Newtype Rosamia Badam, and combined with all of its new weapons and psycommu based technology made the Psyco Gundam Mark II a much, much deadlier foe for AEUG Zeta Gundam pilot Kamille Bidan than the original Psyco Gundam ever was, though Kamille did manage to critically damage it during a battle at the Gate of Zedan late during the Gryps Conflict. Almost a year later, Neo Zeon forces would retrieve the wreckage of the Psyco Gundam Mark II and rebuild it, employing it at the hands of their own Cyber Newtype pilot, Puru Two, in their war against the AEUG. Variants ;*MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam ;*MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mark III Gallery Image:Mrx-010-ka.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mark II (GFF Version) File:Psyco-ii-cg.jpg|CG Render of the Psyco Gundam Mark II . 2860350723_3c0038b694_b.jpg 31259_20080810175653_2.jpg 1218362245.jpg 31259_20080810175653_7.jpg 03969_mrx-010_122_102lo.jpg MRX-010 - Psyco-Gundam Mk-II - Boxart.jpg|MRX-010 Pysco Gundam Mk-II - Boxart ScreenHunter_11 Aug. 17 19.59.gif|Psyco Gundam Mark II Gundam War Card External Links *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II on MAHQ.net